


20 Floors Up and Hours to Pass

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a journalist for a magazine and you've just been interviewing the cast of the Avengers. You're tired and grateful to go home when Tom Hiddleston rushes to catch the lift. You're talking to your celebrity crush when the lift suddenly stops and now you're stuck hundreds of metres up in the air with no one but Tom around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you took your black stiletto off and rubbed the blister forming on your Achilles heel. You had a splitting headache coming on and your night before had been taken up by preparing ceaselessly for your round of interviews with the cast of the Avengers. It was a big break for you and you weren't going to let this opportunity go by without showing your prowess as a journalist and ensuring that the magazine you worked for would always consider you for these interviews. The entire didn't just involve preparing questions and making sure the conversation had enough social lubricant to guarantee no boring or awkward moments. You were also in charge with communicating with the PAs of the actors and preparing the drinks and food for the interview as they were both individual and group interviews. Interviewing had been the most difficult 30 minutes of your life, all you wanted to do was ask if he had a girlfriend at the moment and if he didn't, did he want to fuck you into next week?

He had been the perfect gentleman and you felt spectacularly guilty for being such a devilish fiend, even in your private thoughts. He was so charming and kind of a flirt, but you were sure that was just his modus operandi as a polite and universally loved Englishman. Despite the exhaustion and the stressing you genuinely enjoyed the day and if you could live the rest of your life interviewing lovely actors and actresses such as these then you would die a happy lady. You leaned against the lift's wall and stared at the mirrored ceiling. Your red lipstick was looking like more of a stain now and your black dress was just on this side of crinkled. You double checked that you had your laptop with the precious recordings and videos of your interviews as well as the photos taken from today.

You were considering he advantages of taking off your heels and walking out of this hotel barefoot when the door started closing and a hand shot out to stop their path. You glanced up and saw Tom Hiddleston looking unusually harried you smiled at him and he shot you a grin back.

"Eager to get home," he chuckled.

"As am I, Tom."

"So did you get everything you needed from today?" Tom asked, leaning against the opposite wall of the lift, his hips canted forward and his stance making you breath hard.

"More than enough," you replied, as the the lift began going down.

"So how long have you been working-" the lift jerked suddenly and violently and the lights went out and the red emergency light went on casting everything in a dark red hue. You fell forward and crashed into Tom and you both went tumbling to the floor. You began hyperventilating because while your slight claustrophobia could handle lifts it couldn't handle being suspended over a drop of hundreds of metres.

Tom gently cradled your face, "Hey, hey, Y/N. It's all right, these lifts are built to withstand scenarios like this, we aren't going to fall we're just going to be stuck here for a little while. You're okay, just breath, come on, darling. Deep breaths. That's it. Don't look at anything but my eyes, listen to my voice." You slowly felt yourself calm down but your hands were still shaking slightly. Tom took them in his and squeezed and rubbed them. He gently sat you against the wall and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, facing you and just letting you take your time.

After about five minutes you felt normal again and turned to face Tom. "Thank you, no one usually knows how to deal with my panic attacks, they just sort of slap me around a bit."

"That's terrible. And my sister used to get them sometimes," Tom replied.

"Well that's good, normally people will just slap my face a bit and tell me to snap out of it. Tossers." 

"Everyone needs to take a class in dealing with panic attacks. It should be compulsory in school." 

"Yes! By the way, you're really good at distracting me from the fact that we're suspended hundreds of feet above an abyss." 

"It is my best quality I like to think," Tom replied with a little signatory 'ehe'.

Already the air conditioning was rapidly being consumed by the hot stagnant air from the elevator shaft. Sweat began to bead your forehead and you slipped your jacket off quickly. Already your dress was starting to stick to your body and you unzipped your dress so your back got air. You lay on the tiles on your stomach to try to soak up the last of the coldness. 

"This is unbearable," you moaned as you rolled onto your back and looked up at Tom. He was in the midst of untying his tie and undoing his buttons. You envied his freedom be be shirtless but you were also appreciative of the view he provided. 

"I know," Tom replied, his chest heaving and shining with sweat. 

 You pulled out your pack of cigarettes and lit one up, taking a drag and letting it go with a sigh. Tom raised an eyebrow at you and you shrugged, "We're stuck in an elevator for God knows how long, I highly doubt they're going to care that I'm smoking." 

"I suppose not," Tom said, taking the cigarette you offered him and lighting it up.

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"No more than a few hours I suspect."  

You finished the cigarette and you sat up and you think  _Fuck it_ before you slipped your dress off your shoulders and shimmied out of your dress. Tom raised his eyebrow at you again and you just groaned and said, "Look I'm wearing stuff under this and the heat is hellish." 

"Well I'm not complaining," Tom chuckled. 

"Yeah, you damn right you're not," you joked back. 

You felt so much better now that you were in your half corset and panties, the air now reached more of your skin and you sighed in relief. You leaned against the wall across from Tom you legs crossed one over the other and brushing against Tom's. 

"I feel like we're playing Strip Jack Naked but without the cards," Tom giggled, bumping your legs. 

"Hey man, needs must." 

Tom tilted his head back but you could see his eyes slant down towards your body and you warmed at the thought of Tom checking you out. He met your gaze and his skin turned a very dark hue of pink, you raised your eyebrow at him this time and quirked your lips. "Are you sure you're going to be comfortable sitting here for the foreseeable future." 

Tom coughed and mumbled, "I'm terribly sorry, I'll be sure it won't happen again." 

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't complaining." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/

"No?" Tom purred. 

"No." You replied as you crawled into his lap. 

His hands moved to your hips and you sat in his lap looking at his eyes dilate. Your thighs sheltered his hips and his throbbing cock was pressing against your ass, you smirked as you ground your hips down then twisted, Tom moaned and his fingers pressed into your skin, bruising it. Your hands moved to his neck and you drew him in for a kiss, you suckled his bottom lip then nibbled on it and he groaned in delight. Your tongues caressed each other and his taste was like nectar to you, you wanted his mouth on yours forever. His teeth grazed your tongue and pulled it further into his mouth where he sucked on it until you were moaning. Your grinding on Tom's lap was making him incessantly passionate, his hands kept re-gripping themselves in your hair, on your neck, your back and waist. His fingers stroked your skin and you relished the sparks he sent through your skin. 

"Baby, you're so gorgeous. God look at you, so fucking pretty in my arms," Tom's eyes were half closed but they were completely focused on you and his hands kept touching you so softly. You blossomed under his attention and smiled so brightly before grabbing his face and kissing so happily, giggling at the same time. His hands cupped your face and he kissed your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, your eyelids and finally your lips. You smiled and so did he when you rubbed your noses together, you both giggled this time and you liked that you could still laugh when you were in a very hot position. 

He undid the clasps of your half corset slowly pulled the straps down your arms, his mouth moved down your neck until his lips clasped around your nipple and sucked it gently. You gasped and wrapped your hands around his head, pulling him closer. His teeth nibbled on your nipple and you moaned at how good his mouth felt on you. "Mmm Tom, I need you so badly." 

Tom's finger reached down and stroked you through the silky material of your panties, "Mm baby, I can feel how wet you are for me. So needy, baby." 

You groaned and slid off his lap, you desperately undid his trousers and pulled his briefs down. His cock was so long, thick and pink and you moaned at the sight of his leaking red tip. You leaned in and licked the precome dripping from his head, he gasped and gently threaded his fingers through your hair. Your lips closed around his head and you suckled him gently, gradually building the pressure, your hand grasped him firmly and you drew it up, letting his foreskin close over his wet tip. You lapped at the foreskin and tugged it gently with your lips. Tom swore above you and you smirked before taking as much of him into your mouth, you moved down until his cock was almost in your throat and you waited there, tongue moving against his shaft and breathing through your nose. You pulled off and suckled at his head again before Tom pulled you off him. 

He rolled you over until you were under him and he nibbled at your belly. You moaned as he sucked your inner thighs and pulled down your soaking panties. He breathed in your aroma and moaned, "Darling you smell absolutely delicious, I want to eat your pussy out forever." You bucked at his words and the warm breath that sent shivers through your body. Finally his lips kissed your firm little nub and you moaned loudly. He began to suck on it, your hands gripped his hair hard and his own held your hips down. His tongue dashed over your hole and flicked at your clit and you wondered at the sexual prowess of this man. He lapped loudly at your pussy and you'd be a little embarrassed if you didn't feel so fucking good. His fingers wandered down your thigh and then a single finger entered your tight hole and nothing in this world had ever felt so good. He fingered your pussy and sucked your clit like a man starving until you felt the first tendrils of your oncoming orgasm in the tips of your fingers. His finger was replaced by his tongue and you screamed at the feel of it wiggling and prodding in your pussy as his finger tapped out a delicious rhythm on your clit. He gave one final suck and you let the white light wash over your body, your back arched and Tom's mouth remained on your pussy, you could feel his moans against your core and you almost blacked out with how good it felt. 

You were barely aware of what was happening but then you felt Tom's cock bury itself inside you and that had you coming again. Tom was swearing about how tightly your pussy was clenching around his cock and how wet you were but you were unable to formulate a response. Never had you felt such pleasure and you were getting very emotional about it. You pulled Tom closer wanting comfort and care and he immediately picked up on his. He gathered you in his arms and stopped thrusting, just letting his cock fill you up. "Oh baby, you did so wonderfully. You're so good for me, baby. My beautiful girl. I'm so proud." You whimpered and sought blindly for more kisses, he chuckled and presses dozens of kisses on your lips, his mouth so sweet and soft and his sighing in your ear a lullaby. 

"Please," was all you could whisper when you felt like yourself again. He nodded and kissed your neck as his hips began moving again, his cock dragging wetly against your walls and his head hitting so deeply within you. You felt so complete with him filling you up and you never wanted that feeling to leave. He kept murmuring how wonderful you felt and how you looked so beautiful when you were coming and how he was going to make you come again. You moaned at how confident he was and already you could fell it building within you. Often if you came once during sex you'd come a few more times so you knew he wasn't wrong. His hands found yours and he looked into your eyes as he pounded inside you. 

You loved how hard he was fucking you because it didn't hurt at all, he just felt so good. He closed his eyes and said he'd come soon because you were so tight and you took his face in your hands and told him how badly you wanted to see him come. He panted hard and started thrusting faster, his cock hitting exactly the right place and you moaned loudly because you were about to come for the third time. He was looking down at where he was entering you and he told you that your pussy looked so good being filled up by him, that he wanted to fuck you and make love to you everyday and you were nodding because you needed him. He buried his face by your ear and breathed hard, he told you he was going to come and all you could do was stroke his back. His hips stuttered and his pace faltered as he spilled himself inside you, he moaned long and low and you cried out from your own orgasm. For a while neither of you moved and his cock softened inside you. Eventually he pulled out and you both got up. As you put your clothes on again you kept stopping to kiss each other and embrace. His arms wrapped around your waist from behind and he kissed your neck languidly. You arched like a cat in the sun and languished in how good this afterglow felt. It didn't feel like a one time thing at all and his murmurings of wanting to make love to you properly were certainly encouraging. 

You had just pulled on your dress when the red light went out and the normal lights came back on, the lift started working again and began its descent. You and Tom both smiled at your good timing and you walked out of the hotel together holding hands. 


End file.
